


Miscommunication

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thog and Markus are roommates and Thog is really thick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a modern/college AU with Thog and Markus were basically Thog is like “I s2g, markus, you are the worst roommate and your friend is super annoying but you bring cute girls over sometimes, so I’ll keep putting up with you for now”
> 
> Taken in a different direction, but still hope y'all enjoy it :D

Thog sighed, sitting down heavily next to Markus on the ratty old couch they got off a street corner. He popped open a bottle of cheap whiskey as Markus flipped through the channels on what was probably the last TV in the apartment complex that wasn’t a flatscreen.

“You know what Markus?” Thog said as Markus settled on a reality TV show, “You’re one of the worst roommates I’ve had-”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“But you make up for it with the girls you bring over.” Thog drank from the bottle, the burn from the alcohol distracting him from the look Markus was giving him.

“What do you mean by that?” the blond asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You know, Ashe and... whats-her-face that’s always with her.”

“Inien.”

“Inien! That’s it.” Another drink

Markus fully turned away from the TV to look at Thog. “How drunk are you right now?”

Thog tilted his head upwards, silently counting the bottles he remembered having today. “Verging on drunk.”

“Okay, cause I’m not sure I want you to remember me calling you an idiot.”

Thog just looked at Markus, deadpan but still conveying his confusion.

Markus sighed. “I don’t ‘bring over’ Ashe and Inien for your amusement, they’re my friends and I thought it’d be best for us all to be at least acquaintances while we’re roommates.”

“Yeah, I know... but they’re hot.”

Markus snorted, muttering something before saying, “I know, but they’re taken.”

A dimmed light-bulb went off in Thog’s head. “Ooooh, sorry, didn’t know, didn’t mean to offend. Do I know who they’re dating?”

Markus stared long and hard at him. Thog took another drink of his whiskey, feeling like he’d need it.

“They’re dating each other,” Markus said slowly, as if Thog was a little kid. “Gods, how oblivious are you?”

Now it was Thog’s turn to look at Markus, the light-bulb in his head brightening a bit more.

"Ooooh, I thought-”

“No, no, I know what you were thinking and trust me, Ashe and Inien are a Thing. The definition of 'Thing' seems to change everyday, but there’s no tearing those two apart. Trust me, you don’t want to try.”

Thog made a mental note of that, nearly missing Markus over his thoughts and the din of the TV.

“Besides, I’m totally into you.”

The light-bulb flickered for a moment. “What?”

“Yeah,” Markus shrugged, a bit of pink coloring his cheeks, “I mean, I would’ve preferred to announce it with a bit more pomp and circumstance, but since we’re on the topic, yes, I’m very much into you. You basically fill out my criteria for guys; tall, dark, and mysterious.”

Markus continued as Thog raised an eyebrow. “But you look like you could pin me down with one arm, so very big point in your favor there.”

Thog was quiet for a moment before saying, “But I though you were straight.”

There was a pause before Markus broke down laughing, bent over, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table. Thog drank more whiskey, watching his roommate try to compose himself. Finally Markus sat back up again, whipping tears away from his eyes.

“Oh, wow, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. But no, I’m not straight. I like all genders, and at the moment, I really have a thing for you.”

Markus paused, letting Thog think. The light-bulb in his head had steadily grown brighter as Markus explained his non-straightness. He stared into the bottle, more was gone than he expected. He looked back up to Markus, forcing himself not to look Markus up and down. Dammit if he hadn’t thought of doing... more with Markus, even if only was for one night.

Downing the last of his whiskey, Thog put the bottle down, pointed to Markus, and said, “Bedroom. In five.”

Then without another word, he got up and headed to his room. Before he was out of earshot, he could hear Markus give a quiet “Yes!”


End file.
